randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez is an entertainer, singer, and actress. She also does work for UNICEF She was born July 22, 1992. She played a kid on Barney, but is best known for playing the slacker Alex Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place. she appeared in Ramona and Beezus. She has a band, and is the lead singer for it. The band is called Selena Gomez and the Scene. She has 2 albums with her band The Scene, Kiss & Tell which was released in 2009 and A Year Without Rain was Released in September 2010 Her third studio album is coming soon. Selena Gomez has an upcoming role in the movie called 'Monte Carlo' Late 2011. She appeared in Princess Pretection Program In 2009 with Demi Lovato. She gained fame for playing a kid on Barney. She was born in Grand Prarie, Texas. She speaks Spanish too for her single A Year Without Rain she also did the song in Spanish. She was also in another Disney movie called Another Cinderella Story based on Cinderella in 2008. . She is now Justin Bieber's girlfriend. Selena has made many music videos. One of the movies she is going to be in is called 'Monte Carlo'. Another Cinderella Story was remade from the one with Hilary Duff. Selena Gomez is supposed to appear in Thirteen Reasons Why and The Muppets as herself but she is just making a cameo in the movie. Selena Gomez is going to release a new album titled When The Sun Goes Down and the album is going to be released on June 28, 2011. She recently went to the hostpital but is okay. Her new album, When The Sun Goes Down has the song Who Says on her album, which she is well known for. Selena Gomez & Demi Lovato- Best Friends!﻿ These teen sensations have gone way back to the ages of 7 and 8 years old. They are best friends!! Read about them: Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato first met a hot day in August, auditioning for the famous show "Barney". They were actually next to each other in line! You could definitely say this was fate. Demi spread out her jean jacket on the pavement underneath them and asked Selena to color. They colored until the end of the line was near, and their moms made them pack it up. Who knew they were witnessing two best friends for life sit there in the burning sunshine? They went in for auditions. They saw each other a lot after that, Demi only living a few towns away from Grand Prarie. They went to different schools, but unfourtunately, both experienced lots of bullying issues. Jealously and lies were passed through their hallways. Thousands of mean words and actions were performed throughout their school lives. Selena learned to overcome it, but Demi was harassed and tormented to the point where she asked to be homeschooled. It's always good having a friend in a situation like that. You shouldn't have to do things alone. They both made it through the twists and turns of fame, although Selena got famous first. Demi, as you may remember, was on As The Bell rings, a five-minute transition installment between shows, while Selena was on her first show Wizards of Waverly Place. Both friends still made time for each other. Demi got a big break after that, with the TV-movie Camp Rock. As the lead, she because majorly famous for her great singing voice and amazing acting abilities. The friends were ecstatic. Demi was going to move to Hollywood with Selena. It was their dream!!! They are still best friends to this day . Selena Gomez's Tracks: *Who Says *Round and Round *If Cupid Had A Heart *Kiss & Tell *Falling Down *Naturully *Magic *Disappear *A Year Without Rain *I Don't Miss You At All *Crush *Tell Me Something I Don't Know *Bang A Drum *Magical *Rock God *Intuation *Spotlight *Whiplash ﻿ Category:Article stubs Category:Celebrities Category:Music